fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Of Color
Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Of Color is a crossover game between the Donkey Kong Country series and Crayola. It is a side-scrolling platforming game made by Rareware and published by the company Nintendo. The game revolves around the two main characters Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who must retrieve the Banana Crayons from the Kremlings and their leader, King K. Rool. Story The story starts on the stormy oceans of Donkey Kong Island. The thunder crackles in the sky as the rain pours down from above. A small piece of land containing a giant rock is seen roughly floating around in the rain. A single strike of lightning hits the rock, causing it to crack in two. The rocks then shines with color, revealing 9 different banana-shaped crayons floating in a circle motion. The piece of land washes ashore on Donkey Kong Island, resting on the sand. Eventually, another object arrives at Donkey Kong Island; the new and improved Gangplank Galleon. The Kremlings hop off of the boat, setting their sights on the mysterious crayons. Four Kritters lift up the washed land, struggling to take it aboard the boat. Once it settles on, the plank of the boat closes as the Kritters look forward at a throne. There, sitting in the royal throne, is none other than King K. Rool himself, pleased with find. Later, during the morning time, Donkey Kong wakes up from his sleep, yawning and scratching his head. To his surprise, his house seems to have turned grey. Donkey Kong, confused, climbs down to find Diddy Kong. As he walks through the jungle, he finds that more things have lost color. The trees are full white and some of the grass has lost its green. Donkey Kong eventually finds Diddy Kong who is in awe at the sight of grey bananas. Donkey Kong recruits Diddy and takes him along to see what other things have lost their color. The duo wander onto the beach where the mysterious piece of land had washed up. They find in the sand that the Kremlings have left footprints after their long absence. Donkey Kong knows what to do and takes Diddy Kong on his shoulder and leaps into a new adventure! Gameplay The game plays as a 2.5D side-scrolling platformer. The game can be played by two players represented by P1 (Player 1) and P2 (Player 2). P1 plays as Donkey Kong and P2 plays as Diddy Kong. If you start a level with both players, then both players can play at the beginning. If P2 joins during a P1 playthrough, then P2 will have to be rescued from a DK Barrel in order to play. Below are the moves of both characters. Lands & Levels (W.I.P) Throughout the adventurem the duo must adventure through various environments in order to retrieve the stolen Banana Crayons. At the end of each world is a boss that must be defeated to obtain a Banana Crayon that restores the color it is based on. '''Bold '''indicates a boss level. Enemies Trivia *This page was made for The Dumbest Dogsh** Contest 2020, a contest in which the participants mix two unlikely or strange franchises and proceed to make a game article of their chosen franchises. **Some of the original ideas for the contest submission were Sonic The Hedgehog x Cooking Mama, The Legend Of Zelda x Spongebob, and Rhythm Heaven x McDonalds. *The games main motif and designs was inspired by the first Donkey Kong Country game and Donkey Kong Country Returns. *Before the contest, the concept of a Kirby: Canvas Curse-like game was in the making by TheWikiOddish. It was eventually cancelled during devlopment due to unproductivity, though most of the elements are inserted into this game as a small tribute. Elements such as some of the level names and the biomes of each area are inspired by the scrapped game. Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Crossover Games Category:The Dumbest Dogshit Contest 2020 Category:Donkey Kong (series)